Wrestling Machine
Wrestling Machine is a e-fed wrestler. Wrestling Machine has competed in multiple companies and is currently the owner and operator of Wrestling section federation The Corporation Wrestling Machine was the just the owner and operator to start out, but when Straight Edge Saviour debuted he came in and trashed WSF and Wrestling Machine himself. Wrestling Machine came out and told the world he would make his in ring debut at No Mercy to fight Straight Edge saviour. Wrestling Machine would lose the match but the feud was not finished. Wrestling Machine would go on to win his first match against Jeff L and second against intercontinental champion Y2J. Wrestling Machine then announced that he would face Straight Edge Saviour in a rematch at Cyber Sunday with the users voting for the stipulation. It was announced before Cyber Sunday that they would compete in a backstage brawl match. Wrestling Machine pulled off the big upset and won the match against Straight Edge Saviour. On the following RAW Wrestling Machine would turn heel and shock the world by attacking tag team champions X-Generation D along with his former rival Straight Edge Saviour. Wrestling Machine and SES would then beat the Royal Users and Team of Pain in a number 1 contender match to face the champs X-Generation D at Armageddon. Wrestling Machine and SES would announce that they would be known as the corporation. After a couple weeks of feuding the match at armegeddon came, but the corporation lost the match. The corporation would get a rematch 8 days later in a Cage match on the main event of RAW. The Corporation won and became the new WSF tag team champions. X-Generation D and The Corporation feud would continue but Wrestling Machine mind was focused on the royal rumble. Wrestling Machine ended up losing the royal rumble match, a match The Showstopper ended up winning. The Corporation and X-Generation D feud would continue which lead to a match at No Way out between Wrestling Machine and Triple H, after weeks of batteling the two finally met and the match ended in a double countout. With wrestlemania rolling in the corporation was set to defend their titles against new number 1 contenders The Royal Users, after a couple weeks of singles domination at the very first Wrestlemania, The corporation sucsusfully defended the titles against the royal users. The feud between the two teams continued. The Royal Users would earn a rematch at Backlash this time in a hardcore match. The Royal Users beat The Corporation for the titles ending the corporations 99 day reign. The next night on RAW, Straight Edge Saviour blamed the title loss on Wrestling Machine then attacked him, the next week on RAW the two men would compete in a match where winner chooses the match type for their match at judgment day. Straight Edge Saviour cheated and won the match, SES chose Last Man standing, The Big match took place at judgement day and after a brutal match, Wrestling Machine won the match and Beat SES WSF Champion Following Judgement day, Showstopper came out and congratulated Wrestling Machine on his win, and Wrestling Machine congratuled him in return. But a war of words began and the two agreed to a title match at Vengeance, After weeks of feuding they're match at Vengeance took place, and after a hellacious match, Wrestling Machine won and took home the WSF championship. The Next night Wrestling Machine declared his victory the biggest win in WSF history, and the showstopper came out and called his win a fluke, the two would then brawl, The Showstopper would win a number 1 contender match and get a title shot at King of the ring, Wrestling Machine would later declare the match be a ladder match. At King of the ring, Wrestling Machine climbed the ladder and barely beat The Showstopper to defend the championship. Also at the WSF vs. UVUW Supershow in the main event Wrestling Machine beat The Rock Says in a hell in a cell match making the end result of the show 5-5. Long time rival and friend Straight Edge Saviour won the king of the ring tournament and started going by King SES. King SES beat the Showstopper in a number 1 contender match the war of words began when King SES declared himself the best in WSF because he is king and Wrestling Machine declared himself the best because he is WSF champion. The two would have another classic battle at summerslam this time with Wrestling Machine sucssefully beating King SES and defending the WSF championship. On RAW a match was announced that if Wrestling Machine could choose a partner could choose a partner and beat King SES and a partner of his choice then he wouldn't have to defend his title at Sunday Bloody Sunday. Wrestling Machine originally chose the Showstopper but before the match Showstopper turned on Wrestling Machine and became King SES's partner. Before the match began smackdown superstar RKO ran out and became Wrestling Machine's partner. Wreslting Machine and RKO won the match thus not having to defend his title at Sunday Bloody Sunday. Wrestling Machine still competed in a match at Sunday Bloody Sunday teaming up with RKO once against to face King SES and The showstopper in a ladder match in a steel cage match. Wreslting Machine and RKO won again. On RAW WSF Intercontinental championship million dollar man bought out SES and The Showstopper thus making him new number 1 contender. The following week Wrestling Machine called Million Dollar Man a coward who could never win a match on his own. Million Dollar Man attacked Wrestling Machine leaving 1000 dollars on his body. There match would come at Fully Loaded. Wrestling Machine won after making MDM tap. The next paperview was Cyber Sunday. The fans got to vote for the number 1 contender between The Showstopper, King SES and Edge for life. A week before the event King SES told Wrestling Machine, he was done with being king and says hes going to get voted in and kick his ass and take home the WSF championship. SES then through his crown at Wretling Machine and they started brawling only for The Showstopper and Edge for life to run out and also brawl. The Showstopper and Straight Edge Saviour tied in votes thus making the match a triple threat match. SES won the match and became the new WSF champion, meaning that Wrestling Machine lost the match and his title